Fantasy and Fables
Fantasy and Fables is a role-playing game involving dice and large amounts of calculations for the person leading the story (storyteller). The game is similar to Dungeon and Dragons, but with different occupation/classes, more levels, unique races, special skills set to each occupation and so on. Fantasy and Fables was enspired by role-playing games like Dungeon and Dragons, ArcheAge and Dragon Quest. Taking elements from each and adding it's own twist. Many of the options provided are designed to fit into the world of Erecia, but there's nothing wrong with making adjustments to suit your own desires when it comes to making you're own story. The entire purpose of this game is to help people bring their worlds to life via role-playing. We encourage people to try doing our own style, but take no offence if people would prefer not to. Races: Any and all races can be used within F&F, however, some have more advantages than others. Each race is sorted out into certain classifications based off of certain characteristics. Classifications effect the max number of attributes a races can have. However, character's themselves might have higher attributes then their race's limit, depending on their age and story. Occupations: Occupations, also known as classes or jobs, are certain roles players play as. Such as a warrior for melee combat, or a healer for ranged support. Any occupation can be used within F&F, however, some might be more difficult to start off with than others. Attributes: Attributes are certain qualities that can help with certain actions. Such as strength being needed for pulling, dexerity needed for balance and so on. Levels: Each level provides the player with a certain amount of health (HP), mana (MP) and skill points (SP). In some cases you can even unlock a new branch (B) or unlock level 2 (*) upgrades for their skills. In order to level up, the player must reach a certain amount of experience points (XP) for each level. Experience points can be earned via completing quests, collecting resource, working or battling creatures. Each player may very well have a different preference as to how they level up their character, or what they like to do. It up to the storyteller to decided what they can and cannot do. The current max level is 25, levels 26-50 will be added soon. Levels 1 - 50: Levels 51 - 100: Skills: Skills require a certain amount of skill points to be unlocked. In combat, each combat skill will cost a certain amount of mana to be used per turn. Some skills will last for more then one turn, so will not need to be reactivated till it has expired. During combat, each player can activate 1 skill per turn. * Combat skills can only be used during combat. They cost a certain amount of mana per turn. * Passive skills are either permanently in effect, or can be used outside of combat. Mana: Mana refers to energy, under right circumstances this can mean magical energy. Effects: Effect come into play with particular skills. Some might stun the player, others might blind their target, and so on. * Stunned foe/players are unable to move for a certain number of turns. * Blinded foe/players are unable to aim, they will also attack random targets (friend and foe alike). * Deafened foe/player cannot hear, so cannot sense incoming danger. * Frightened/intimidated foe/players have a higher chance of fleeing, cannot attack. * Poisoned foe/players continue to receive a certain amount of damage.